


Please Don't Forget Us

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: (Obviously), Amnesia, F/M, Gen, HC that Honey's real name is Marisol, TadaHoney, also she and Tadashi are Catholic, idk - Freeform, inspired by The Vow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call was a lightning bolt to the heart.</p>
<p>"Please... just tell me she's alright."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Forget Us

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the tags, I have my own HC that Honey's real name is Marisol. I know a lot of people use her original Japanese name from the comics, but I wanted to change it to reflect her Latina heritage from the movie. (But don't worry, 99% of the time, I will still refer to her as Honey)
> 
> This story is loosely inspired by The Vow (movie with Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams).
> 
> This story is dedicated to my Tadahoney Friend :)

Prologue

* * *

_"I, Marisol Rosalina Vincentia Garcia, take you, Tadashi Hamada, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

_"And so, by the power vested in me by God and the city of San Fransokyo, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically a oneshot, but I'm posting a prologue now because it's been sitting in my drafts for too long and will be deleted and I don't want to rewrite this part haha 
> 
> IDK when I'll update, but I will :)


End file.
